Alapeanut butter sandwiches
by T'PeeJ
Summary: DG powers go a little hickey, and poor Cain is in trouble. It will take magic from the otherside to fix the problem
1. Chapter 1

Title: A-la-peanut butter sandwiches

Author: T'PeeJ

Fandom:Tin Man

Characters:Cain(sort of)DG, Az

Summary:DG's magic goes a little wrong and poor Cain has a wee problem

Words:373

Beta:erinm_4600

Az entered the library and saw her sister, DG, sitting on her knees, with her head down on a little table, next to a mouse. If Az didn't know better, the mouse looked very angry at DG.

"DG," said Az. "You asked me to come down here?"

DG turned around to face her sister, "Az, I've screwed up, big!"

"What did you do?" asked Az. She moved over to the chair next to her sister and the mouse. The mouse started to pace, at least, Az thought that's what it was doing.

DG pointed at the mouse, "I changed Mr. Cain into a mouse."

The mouse looked up at Az and she could see it had blue eyes. "HOW?"

"I'm not sure," said DG. "We were talking about some of the lessons that Tutor had been going over. I said some of the spells were tricky and I didn't think I could pull them off. Then, I said something along the lines of it would work better if I said_**A-la-peanut butter sandwiches,**_and, then, Mr. Cain was a mouse."

Az's eyes were as big as saucers. "How did 'A-la-peanut butter sandwiches' even work?"

"It's something Mumford the Magician said on Sesame Street, on the otherside," replied DG.

"Was he a great Wizard on the otherside?" asked Az.

DG laughed and knocked Mouse Cain over. He got up and started to chatter at DG. "Sorry, Mr. Cain." Looking at Az, she explained, "No he is a magician on a children's show."

"Oh," said Az. "Well, it doesn't look like it is going to work again. So, we need to work out a different way to change Mr. Cain back into his human form. We better take him to Mother and see what we can come up with.

"Yeah," said DG. "Mr. Cain, do you trust me to carry you to Mother?"

Az watched and she could have sworn the mouse put his front paws on his hips, looking even more angry, before he crawled up into DG's hand. 'Oh, this is going to be fun,' thought Az as she followed her sister out of the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ziggit zaggit iggit boo

Author: T'PeeJ

Fandom: Tin Man

Characters:

Summary: DG's magic goes a little wrong and poor Cain has a wee problem

Words: 811

Beta: erinm_4600

The princesses of the OZ entered the Queen's office, without knocking.

The Queen looked up from her work to see her daughters coming in, though she wondered why DG was carrying a mouse in her hand. "My dears," said the Queen. "What can I do for you?"

"Mother," DG started, then faltered. How the heck was she going to explain this one to her mother? She looked at Az.

"Mother," said Az. "DG turned Mr. Cain into the mouse in her hand. She isn't sure how she did it, either."

"You haven't been going the books and just trying spells?" asked the Queen as she got up moved toward her daughters.

"No, Mother," said DG. "I was talking to Mr. Cain about Tutor's lessons and I thought they might be too hard for me, so I suggested a spell from the other side and, the next thing I know, Mr. Cain is a mouse. I didn't touch the books." Walking over to a chair in front of the Queen's desk, DG sat down and put her hand over the desk, letting Cain jump off her hand.

Wyatt Cain didn't know what to do; he was a mouse. A MOUSE! Oh, thank Ozma that Zero wouldn't ever see or hear of this. That man wouldn't let him live it down. The surprising thing was that he could understand what was being said between the princesses and the Queen. Cain was still trying to figure out what a peanut butter sandwich was. It had to be something from the other side.

Wyatt was so angry, though he couldn't be angry at DG. She didn't mean to change him into a mouse. ONCE he figured out who he was going to be mad at, he was going to kill them. Cain realized he had stopped paying attention to what was being said and watched as the Queen got a key out and unlocked a drawer. She opened the drawer and pulled out a book, put it on the desk and started to flip through the pages.

"There was something written in this book of spells about using the otherside spells here," said the Queen. "This book was written by Dorothy."

DG and Az came around the desk.

"Dorothy wrote in here, somewhere," the Queen continued. "Here! That ninety-eight percent of the time, magic from the otherside won't work in the OZ, but, sometimes, it does. So, if it works one time, that doesn't mean it will work again to fix the problem. You will need to find some other spell to try to reverse it."

"So, if I used 'Ziggit zaggit iggit boo, Ziggit zaggit iggit I love you,' it might change him back?"

With that, Wyatt Cain - the man - stood on the Queen's desk.

"DG, you did it!" yelled Cain. He jumped down off the desk, grabbed the princess and hugged her while DG started to laugh. She couldn't believe it worked.

Cain let go of the princess and stepped back. The Queen just smiled at the ex-Tin Man, wondering if he was ever going to stop denying himself DG's love.

"So, DG, where did you come up with that spell?" asked Az.

"Ohhhh," said DG. "I wrote that when I was seven years old. I was trying to find the man of my dreams with it." The princess was embarrassed. How did she explain a childish dream, when you still believed in magic? "Hey, be glad I didn't try the 'little tea pot spell'. Now, that would have been scary." DG smiled and headed out of the office before Cain could think of anything to say. She knew that he would come looking for her, at some point.

DG got out to the garden and stood in a random spot, enjoying the feel of the suns beaming down on her.

"Your highness," said Cain. He was standing behind the princess. DG closed her eyes and turned around to face him.

"Yes, Mr. Cain?" said DG.

"Did you really write that spell to find your true love?"

"Yes, but I was a child. I still believed in magic. Who knew it was real?"

"Do you think, Princess, that you might have..."

"Hey, guys," said Glitch as he came out into the garden. "So, I heard there was some trouble earlier and no one came to get me to help out."

"Sorry, Glitch," said DG. "Yes, there was some trouble, but it needed magic to fix it."

"Oh," said Glitch. "Well, maybe next time." Glitch reached out and took Cain and DG's arms and headed out into the garden. Cain looked over at DG, but the princess acted like she didn't see it.


End file.
